Ao no Shimeji
by usagi-strike
Summary: For one who has stood apart from humanity for so long, the comings and goings of their world has ceased to matter to her. But with the appearance of two twins, will she finally become aware of the dwindling time between them? Or will she turn back to the demon that stopped her clock from reaching the crucial final hour?
1. Blue Days Ahead

**CHAPTER 1**

**OOCness to be expected, guys, cuz I just suck like that. And yes, this **_**does**_** start at the beginning (though I'll be adding stuff of my own here and there), and yes, there **_**is**_** no yaoi (though… hahahah **_**no**_**, there will be no hints of it either).**

**Don't bother trying to translate the foreign words in here, the words intended will be given by the end (since there's no way of knowing how accurate Google Translate is, though some phrases were found elsewhere).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST, ONLY MY OCs (****you'll see****).**

**OPO**

Blue Days Ahead

"_The earth cries out  
>The sky goes berserk<br>It got quiet lately  
>What´s the reason? Why is there a reason? Whose life? The anger of God?"<em>

_The pain that had pooled in her chest overflowed._

_She toppled to the bluing highland grass as the edges of the world curled and blackened and fell away, a small laugh bubbling up with the thick, warm rush spilling from her numb lips as she reached a hand out. To the person before her, fading away fast from her dimming eyes._

_To the person who, resolutely, raised the edge of the familiar blade and let fall, shining in a beautiful arc of moonlight that came down upon her._

_For eternity and an instant it fell until it fell and all she knew was the pain of nightdark. Long and cold, it lasted for eons until it lasted no more and she was seared into awareness._

_But the day that had started out so sweet and fair had soured._

_On her knees she__ looked up at the sky, watched as it cried and let loose tears of sapphire that mixed with the ruby tingeing her hands._

_Her eyes widened as a cloying, burning sweetness suddenly welled up at the back of her throat, and as she raised her hands to her face—_

_Obsidian. A thick, rich black coat of obsidian was streaming down her pale white arms._

_Streaming and falling onto another pale limb stretched out beneath her, cold and stiff and unmoving. Still resolute but not as grim, no._

_She had made sure, and carved a smile onto his face._

**ODO**

It took great effort not to facepalm himself as he scanned the crowd, sifting through the uniforms for a sight of an out-of-place splash of red in the sea of black.

Sir Pheles had said he would lead the way for Nii-san, but he still felt uneasy about the situation. As things stood, he couldn't afford to let Okumura Rin loose in public. Not unless he was prepared to pay for the repercussions, which would be severe and humiliating and all other things unholy and—

"Hey."

Yukio put a smile on his face and turned around. "Ye—?"

He stopped and stared at the person that had addressed him. It was an unfamiliar girl, a foreigner, and everything about her spoke to the color blue. Her eyes, her lips, her hair—even her skin seemed to have a small blue tint to it.

And there was a lot of it showing.

Because the blue girl was wearing clothing as revealing as those Shura liked so much. All she had on was a crop top with absurdly long sleeves and unbelievably short shorts whose impact was, thank the Lord, lessened by the addition of striped knee-high socks.

It was safe to say that she was not a student of the Academy.

He blinked when she took out an umbrella, pointed it at him and popped it open. It bore a startling resemblance to Sir Pheles', though this one was covered in what appeared to be ghostly mushroom apparitions.

As if to further emphasize the point, the real thing dropped from her sleeve, though it was brown. _As it should be_, he thought as she plopped it into her mouth and chewed. Loudly.

Recovering from the initial blue shock, he smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Stools."

The smile stayed in place, though his brow didn't. "Stools?"

"I'm looking for stools. Can you tell me where I can find some?"

"They… might have some at the student shop. If you like, I could show you the way…" His voice trailed off as she shook her head and gave a sigh of exasperation. "I meant some in the ground and growing, _amad__án_."

"Right." _Amad__án_? It didn't sound like Sir Pheles' harsh, guttural German, nor did it sound like the soft, free-flowing French one of his former instructors had been so fond of adapting. Whatever language it was, however, it was definitely not complimentary, of that he knew for certain. Still...

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have any of the sort you would... _like_."

The girl stayed silent and shook her head, in disbelief or irritation he did not know, but he caught the tail end of a whispered conversation going on behind her.

"Do you see and hear that girl?"

"The way she's speaking to Okumura-kun? Yeah. She is so _rude_..."

"She's so… so _ugly_…"

"Inside _and_ out…"

The rest of the words fell away as he caught the eye of the two girls he had been speaking to earlier, when Nii-san had disappeared, and they fell silent with a blush.

His eyes widened as the blue girl began humming, a strange tune that made the coal tar around them cluster about in a frenzy.

"_Cailíní beag, cogar do chuid focal de nimhe agus beidh mé beannaigh agat as an chóireáil_," she lilted in a low, sing-song voice. "_Feicfidh tú liom buíochas a ghabháil díreach mar binn nuair mé bronntanas duit a delight deiridh, a fola úll dearg lán d'easpaí tocsainí glas agus milis._"

At his probing look she sighed. "It's Irish. Different from Scottish. They both derive from Old Irish though," she continued, as though reluctantly acceding him a point.

A point he hadn't made, but a point nonetheless.

To smooth over the strangeness of the conversation, he smiled again and extended his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Okumura Yukio."

She gave him a long, blank stare before she spoke. If you could call it that. What came out was a begrudging sigh, more like.

His outstretched hand was left to hang.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Was it… Shimeji?" It had been two or three syllables, hadn't it?

The blue girl tilted her head. " 'Mushroom'…?"

"Was... that... not it?"

Her head righted itself, and a strange smile flashed quickly across her face. "No, that's fine."

And as abruptly as she had appeared she brushed past him, humming quietly to herself the same tune from before, though the words were different.

They sent a chill down his spine.

"_Little girls, whisper your words of poison and I'll bless you for the treat. You'll thank me just as __nicel__y when I gift you a final delight, a blood red apple rife with toxins green and sweet._"

Yukio whirled around, but the strange blue girl had already disappeared. All that was left was the stench of decay.

**O7O**

"Okumura Yukio," she muttered to herself, rolling the name around in her mouth as she chewed down her last toadstool. "Okuki, Muriko, Kuyuki." She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as the pungent, earthy taste of _neim_ burst out from the head and trickled thickly down her throat. "No, _amad__án_ will do."

It was strange though. She felt as if she had heard almost the same exact name and the same exact voice elsewhere before...

One eye lazily fluttered open as the _púca_ around her begain shifting about uneasily, growling in growing ire as she sat up. "What?"

They ignored her and continued with their frenzy, and she sighed as they forced her back and destroyed the floor beneath her. Hopefully Mephi wouldn't find out it was her—

Her eyes widened when she caught a deep whiff of the rush of air that came from below, and she understood their sudden excitement.

_Blood_.

Rotten, sickly sweet. Not much, but enough.

"Maybe we should check it out," she murmured, glancing down below to where the smell was coming from. What she saw had her hurtling back as quickly as she could.

_Mephisto was down there!_

A sullen blue frown settled on her face as shrieking started up down below. Oh, it would be so much _fun_ to be down there if not for that puffy little white _bod!_

"_Cac_," she muttered. Had he seen her already? Maybe he hadn't felt her presence because of her newfound _púca_ friends, who were... quickly dying down below and wouldn't be able to mask her presence for much longer anyway.

_Cac_.

She shook her head to dispell all the distracting cries of "nii-san" bouncing around her head because of the voice below making her think of Amai and how Mephi—

Her head shot up. _That_ was where his name and voice had come from! Okumura Rin! That was the one that Mephisto was interested in! And the one that had appeared in Mephi' room, disrupted her sleep, and ridden her of the chance to finally lay with that stuffed _duramán_...

She quickly peered down once more despite the risk, sighed when she caught sight of the two young men fighting below and realized that one of them was the glasses boy from earlier—the _amad__án_.

"_Okumura Yukio_," she uttered, scowling as another cute little _púca_ was shot down.

_Mephisto had better stock up the grounds if he expects me to stay long_, she thought to herself, watching as the biggest of the _púca_ materialized behind the _amad__án_, who was shouting down his brother.

What happened next left a sweet, glistening smile on her face.

**OMO**

The pet had escaped.

Oh, it had come back, of course—out of the corner of his eye he noted its lean body slinking closer before disappearing beneath his desk with a little hobgoblin in tow—but he would still have to give it a talking-to, once he was done with this _very_ important call.

"...so what do you think?"

"Well, you were a little stiff, but for your first lesson I think you did an _excellent_ job."

He grinned as an exasperated sigh sounded on the other end of the line. "I didn't mean _me_..."

There came a muffled growl beneath him when Mephisto tried to disentangle her from between his legs, and his smile tightened when a pair of spindly arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hm. That power of his was effective against the demons, so it will be useful. It is still unstable though, since he is currently wielding it out of pure _fiery_ emotion..." he replied, frowning as he tried to yank his arm out of her insistent grasp.

"...but he has good instincts!" He scowled when his attempts to shake the girl off earned him a pair of nails in his back.

"Once he learns to control it properly, he will be a unique..." He rolled his eyes to the overrated heavens when the cool hands around his chest made their groping way higher to his face. "...and a most _powerful_ weapon for the True Cross Order," he continued, whirling his seat away from the idiot under his desk.

"Then..."

"However! He still needs to be watched. We don't want the higher-ups in the Order finding out BEFORE he becomes useful. Though of course, it's only a matter of time..."

Mephisto rolled his eyes when a look over his shoulder granted him a sullen pout as the overgrown child crawled over to cuddle up with his Riliakumma, and reluctantly, he put the phone on speaker.

"...I am aware." The girl's head jerked up at the younger Okumura's voice, and she rushed over and crawled into his lap again, though this time without the need to grope his nether regions. "From... From now on...

"I will protect my brother in Father's stead."

"Dear me..." he sighed, clicking his tongue as the pet sat up straighter. "You've got too much tension in those shoulders, Mr. Teacher. You should try to enjoy life a little. And it's not just the Order we have to contend with... it won't be long before Satan makes his move—"

He stopped and sighed. "If you would excuse me, Okumura-kun, something has come up."

"Yes, Sir Pheles."

He terminated the conversation and closed his eyes. "Shii?"

"Mephi?"

He opened his eyes, cocked his head, and smiled. "What are you doing?"

The girl stopped feeding the pink octopus in her hands long enough to pop a mushroom into her own mouth. "I'm bored."

"That is not _near_ good enough a reason to explain why you are assaulting my Vocaloid collection," he snapped, plucking Tako Luka from grasping hands as he gathered up Hachune Miku and the sprites as well. "Besides, you already had your time for fresh air today!"

"You said you'd play with me though, Mephi. Should I just go play with him instead? Okumura Yukio?"

Mephisto smirked as he placed Tako Luka and her friends back in their respective places. "It's up to you, though I think you would have much more fun with the elder Okumura."

"Why should it matter which one you have? They're like me—or how I used to be, at least."

"They're a little _different_, Shii," Mehpisto replied, sighing over the fact that he was having to repeat himself for the seventy-sixth time. "Things won't be as easy for them as it was for you. They will be stronger, since they are Father's children. And though we are sure of one... we are not sure of the other."

An uncharacteristic laugh burst out behind him. "_Tá tú glan as do mheabhair_, Mephisto!" And the laugh ended in a speculative sigh. "The black one might be fun, but I think I like the brown one more."

"Oh? And why is that?"

_"Father would never have allowed Satan to invade his body like that, not without some kind of fatal blow to his mind. But if father cold ever be said to have had a weakness, then that weakness is you."_

_The _amadán_ stepped closer. "_You_, nii-san... were the one who killed father."_

_The black _deamhan_ grit his teeth. "I... I'm an idiot, and I don't deny it, so say whatever the hell you want. But let me say one thing..."_

_The _deamhan_ looked up with a glint in his eyes as flames burst forth around him in the blue aura of devils. "Don't you _ever _point a goddamn gun at your brother. We're _family_, damn it! I understand if you feel you can't forgive me, but is there any reason for you to point that thing at me? Well?! If shooting me is going to make you feel better, then pull that trigger! _SHOOT ME_!"_

_And the _amadán's_ trigger finger moved._

With a smile on her lips she leaned forward and to Mehisto Pheles whispered: "_Do chorp don diabhal_."

"_Don't get signals crossed human beings  
>God is not the one who ends the world<br>Ah, to move the hand forward or to put  
>It back is all up to human being"<em>

_ACID BLACK CHERRY – DOOMSDAY CLOCK_

**OvO**

_**dur**__**amán**_** = idiot, turkey**

_**tá tú glan as do mheabhair**_** = you're crazy**

_**amad**__**án**_** = fool**

_**neim**_** = poison**

_**bod**_** = dick**

_**cac**_** = shit**

_**deamhan**_** = daemon**

_**do chorp don diabhal**_** = your body to the devil**

**I edited it from the first submission. Because... it was all over the place and not really necessary in some parts *sigh* And then words didn't make sense anymore, so I had to modify things a bit. Phuie.**


	2. Amahara Friends

**CHAPTER 2**

**Aher. Well, I did lots of hashing and hacking of elephants, and though I've still a jungle to cut through for the rest, those sprinkles of change are gonna come sooner than ya think, so...**

**PEEL YOUR EYES GUYS. EXCEPT FOR WHEN THE WEIRD SHIT COMES. THEN YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO CRINGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST, ONLY MY OCs.**

**O[]O**

Amahara Friends

"_Come Little Children  
>The Time's Come To Play<br>Here In My Garden  
>Of Shadows"<em>

_The _lustan_ smiled at them, and it sent shivers of disgust through her cold body. The words that rang out shortly thereafter immediately reassured her and set it to rights again._

_"You're going to break our promise?"_

_The trio gasped as the earth trembled and shook beneath them, the voice sounding out around them once more, louder than before. "Unforgiveable... _unforgiveable_... _UNFORGIVEABLE!_"_

_A shriek sounded out as _sióg an ghairdín_ uprooted itself from beneath the _lustan_ and tore her out of the grasp of the exorcists."We will be together forever. Together, _forever_ in this garden!"_

_"Shiemi!"_

_The _lustan_ shrieked again, and panic set into their faces as she suddenlygasped midshriek and fell silent. And through it all the demon laughed._

**O3O**

She awoke at dawn and rose with the sun, followed its warmth across every inch of the room's floor, plowed through cushions and stuffed animals until she reached something that would not move out of her way no matter how much she groaned and shuffled her feet.

With one final groan she looked up. It was the little _púca_ that had survived the argument between the _deamhan_ and _amad__án_ brothers. It had been dubbed Mon-Mon, since it reminded her of Amai and _his_ little _púca_, though... unlike Moth, it had something pink and nasty attached to its head. The piece of trash read in disgusting curliques:

_Don't get _too_ jealous, but... I have a secret rendezvous to keep! So don't stray too far from the mansion! You WILL get stuck, and my other little pets might just _kill_ you~_

_Have fun rolling around on the grass! d(~uO)_

She blinked long and slow at the unsightly thing before she lifted her hand. The pigment of her skin traveled down along her arm and concentrated itself into small patches that lifted off of her into pale blue warmth, warmth that dried her face and melted her mouth into a small smile. She watched as the _tine ghealáin_ went and devoured the offending thing before her, turned it into bits of ash that she flicked away from her body as Mon-Mon shook the filth off its head.

That he thought his little pests were a match for her was incredibly insulting.

She extended her arm, and most of the _tine ghealáin_ flittered back to her. Some flickered and vanished, however, and for them she lowered her head and whispered "_Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú_" before making her way to the window. There she stifled another sigh.

She had noticed before, upon first entering the residence, but it still struck her each and every time.

Mephi's residence was a bore.

Oh, the grounds were pretty enough, though they could do well with the use of oleander bushes dotted here and there along the walkways so that guests could enjoy the smell, perhaps a taste. And she rather did like the likeness of assorted Vocaloids strewn across the lawn—she was particularly fond of Princess Sandman, though Kamui Gakupo's well-sized eggplant did not go unnoticed.

But there was no one to play with. The only company she had during Mephi's absences was Belial, who certainly had fallen most low in the ranks of Gehenna to have been reduced to butlerdom. Though to say that it was a downgrade to be under the jurisdiction of the third-most high-ranking demon of Gehenna's royal line—the undisputed Lord of Time—was certainly inviting death.

Not that she had much to fear nowadays.

She peered down at the multi-colored bits and pieces outside the edge of the gated residence with curiousity. Perhaps she could explore and traverse the rest of Mephi's True Cross and see what was beyond the mansion. The glimpse she'd had yesterday had been refreshing but utterly unsatisftying.

Besides, Mephisto couldn't fault her for something he had been vague about—there was bound to be grass out _there_ as well as in his gilded prison.

Which was how she had stumbled upon the twins and their strange little garden of friends. And as the _deamhan_ and _lustan_ had laughed and played in the bovine refuse dotting the garden, the black sprites floating about had quickly filled her in on what was happening.

From there, it had taken little to make her presence known to the one inhabiting the garden.

The _deamhan_ shouted the yellow _lustan_'s name again, and she grinned at the obvious answer of silence. Though weak and short-lived, the toxin she had blown into the wind was always quick to take effect, and the little flower was quick to make use of the opening it provided. Which was quite well, since the shrill voice had begun to grate on her ears.

She watched as _sióg an ghairdín_ gathered itself up and grew in proportion, the _amad__án_ swallowing his previous words as he hurriedly called out for his brother to step back.

_A relatively weak demon_.

Perhaps it was, but she was not—and she had agreed to lend it a hand, if only for a moment.

A feeling of satisfaction settled in her as _sióg an ghairdín's_ leaves deepened and darkened, its roots enlargening as it gathered energy and force from the dark patches in the earth, gorged upon where her dark blood had fallen.

From her perch the beginnings of decay wafted up to her, and she breathed it in with a melancholy sigh.

Oh how the entertainment always ended so quickly. But while it lasted...

She tilted her head in thought as the _deamhan_ pulled his heart from the sheathe he had hidden it in, blue flames flickering in the air as he laughed at something the _amad__án_ had said. "Maaan little bro, can't you do anything by yourself?"

The other shook his head with a muttered sigh. "Dear dear..."

"You... You're a _demon?!_" She let out a sigh of disappointment as _sióg an ghairdín_ started in shock. To think that it had become so unaware of what transpired outside of the garden that it could not even recognize the blue flames of Satan...

"At any rate, don't pay any attention to what I'm doing and just keep the demon occupied."

The _deamhan_ nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Don't you dare ignore me!" The purple _sióg an ghairdín_ laughed as the _deamhan_ rushed it and slashed wildly with his blade, and she silently joined in with it.

She hadn't noticed yesterday, preoccupied as she was, but... _the _deamhan_ had absolutely no form whatsoever!_

_How delightful_, she sighed in amusement. If she were to play with him as he was now, she wouldn't get off lightly as she had the day before—Mephi would undoubtedly scold her thoroughly for jeapordizing the health of his puppet.

Her lids fell slightly as the _deamhan_ tried again to hack at the dancing purple petals in the midst of a flurry of shifting leaves and roots.

"If you think you can slice me, go ahead and try!" it shrieked. "Just as long as you don't mind making some lovely gashes on this girl as well or..." Flowers bloomed along the roots twining around the _lustan_, their pistils shooting out, and—seed pods cannoned out and bombarded the duo. "...getting turned into fertilizer in the meantime!"

She muffled a snort of laughter as the _deamhan_ stepped aside a second too late and was splattered in a milky yellow-white paste. "What the—" His body doubled over with whip-like attendancy, and a hoarse cough racked through him as he fell to his knees.

A razor-leaf edge quickly made contact, and the _deamhan_ fell onto his back with a curse.

"Shit! This is harder than I thought..." He jumped away and fell back in line with his twin. "What do we do?"

Her eyes widened in interest as the _amad__án _loaded his gun. "There's nothing for it then. I'll just have to shoot the both of them."

"_What?!_"

The purple flower laughed, though not as whole-heartedly as before. "You're bluffing!" it stuttered, "but you're not going to trick us!"

She licked her lips in anticipation as the _amadán_ chuckled and aimed. "Oh, you think so? I supposed you could be right. Then again..." His jaw clenched. "You could not."

"Filthy exorcists!" _sióg an ghairdín_ screeched. "You couldn't possibly shoot —"

She supressed the urge to jump when the shot rang out, though if it was from joy or surprise was hard to tell. It was all too easy to see that _sióg an ghairdín_ had been hit, as it screamed and quickly disentwined itself from the _lustan_.

"_Yukio!_"

The _amadán_ rushed forward. "Nii-san! It let her go!"

The _deamhan_ let loose a growl, and a sense of discomfort darted through her. That had, strangely enough, reminded her of another irritably hotheaded _deamhan prionsa_.

She shook her head as the din of voices below rose up to her.

"Damn you! _I'm not gonna forgive you for this!_" The _deamhan_ lept forward as _sióg an ghairdín_ tried to steady and ground itself, raised the blue blade and brought it down—

Upon empty air.

The _deamhan's_ eyes widened as new roots shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs, knocking the ground out from beneath him and whipping him into the air like a doll as _sióg an ghairdín_ rose up in fury.

"Unforgiveable... this is UNFORGIVEABLE!" it screeched. "It was a promise! _A PROMISE!_ Oathbreakers... Oathbreakers pay with blood! _BLOOD!_"

The _deamhan_ cried out as the cords around him tightened and cut into flesh, beads of red dripping down into the earth and feeding the _sióg an ghairdín_ as it continued to flay him, screaming all the while as it did.

"Nii-san!" She glanced over, and what she saw had her blue lips lifting themselves up into a smile.

The _amadán_ was struggling with the limp _lustan_ in his arms.

To abandon the girl he had just saved or to save the brother he had almost killed? The indecisiveness in his face was absolutely _delicious_, and she lightly ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he struggled, the hand around his gun tightening as his brother cried out again in pain.

"What to choose, what to choose...?" she sighed, leaning forward. "Which choice is the right one, _amadán?_"

Her teeth dug sharply into her bottom lip as she tensed in excitement, struggled not to let her tail out from its holding to swish about and give her position away, and as the _amadán_'s hand moved her eyes widened in anticipation and she—

Growled in consternation as the _deamhan_ screamed defiantly. "_You're_ unforgiveable, you demon bastard!"

She sat back with a groan of disappointment as the _amadán's_ blue flames surged and spread to cover both him and _sióg an ghairdín_. High ululations of anger and pain filled the garden as Satan's flames tore away at its earthen body. The _deamhan_ was thrown back as _sióg an ghairdín_ tried to stifle the flames.

"No... No!" it shrieked. "This is, _this is not_—"

"This is _IT!_" the _deamhan_ shouted back, and he brought his blade down.

She blew a short snort of laughter as it missed the killing mark and lodged itself in the _sióg an ghairdín's_ leafy shoulder.

Oh boy was improving the swordsmanship of this _deamhan_ going to be a load of work.

The _deamhan_ swore and yanked at the blade. It did not budge. "Shit! What the—?"

_Sióg an ghairdín_ grabbed onto both _deamhan_ and burning sword and screamed. "_I WILL NOT GO BACK ON MY PROMISE!_"

And the _amadán_ blanched. Which was well and good, because it had finally taken effect.

As the _deamhan_ struggled, _sióg an ghairdín's_ color deteriorated, its purple crown darkened to black as its roots and leaves withered, though it was hard to tell if that was the doing of the gift or the fire. Still, she grinned as a sickly blue-black began oozing from its limbs and onto the _deamhan_, who immediately began coughing once more.

"Nii-san, get away!"

"I... can't!"

But either way it did not matter.

_Sióg an ghairdín_ gave out with a hoarse cry of disbelief. "W-Why...!?"

The _deamhan_ finally staggered out from _sióg an ghairdín's_ grasp as its limbs began breaking and falling away, its body's inevitable succumbing to her blood reaching completion.

And as the sickly-sweet smell of death and decay wafted up to her, she breathed it in with growing comfort.

**ODO**

When she finally climbed down from her perch, the sun had begun to set, painting the garden in warm hues of blood and rot as she looked down at the spot where _sióg an ghairdín_ had fallen.

"It seems this is the end," she murmured.

What was left of _sióg an ghairdín_ struggled to gather itself up, and she knelt down as a faint whisper trembled in the wind. "_No... promised... would protect... help her..._"

It drew in a harsh breath. "_You said... would work..._"

She looked down at the fey _sióg an ghairdín_ and slowly shook her head. "If you ask someone for power, it is no fault but your own if that power overwhelms you."

_Because you were weak. And if it was that important, you should not have fallen so low as to need the help of others to raise you from your knees in the first place._

The fey below her groaned once, and her features softened a bit as it whimpered. "_...promised... together... to Amahara... we would..._"

_But if it's for someone precious..._

The thought trailed off as _sióg an ghairdín's_ quivering stopped.

With a small sigh she knelt and covered it with soil. And as it was quickly absorbed by the already-healing earth, she closed her eyes. "_Go hIfreann leat._"

She sat there for a moment before she stood with a sharp intake of breath and made her way towards the exit. It seemed the exorcists were finally free of their pest, though it hadn't turned out as she had expected.

_Into the silence of the _sióg an ghairdín's_ final cry a faint voice blew into the wind. "Ah... Yuki...chan?"_

_The _deamhan_ whirled around in surprise and rushed over to his brother and the girl, and she snorted at the dumbstruck expression on his _cac_-covered face as he stuttered. "H-Huh...?!"_

_"Thank goodness," the _amadán_ sighed. "The roots are gone from your legs. You should be able to stand now."_

_She blinked as a gentle smile settled on the _amadán's_ face, as he helped the _lustan_ to her feet. It was quite unlike the behavior she had seen yet._

_That strange expression disappeared quickly as another human entered the scene. "Shiemi...!"_

_She frowned as the _lustan_ hesitantly stood there. "M-Moth... ahh!"_

_The yellow _lustan's_ top almost came off when the _deamhan_ smacked her in the back of the head, to the _amadán's_ cry of "Nii-san! Gently!"_

_"Just go to her!" said the_ deamhan_ gruffly. His voice softened at the next part. "Go and apoligize, why don't you? If you don't do it now, you're really going to regret it."_

_And disgust stewed in her stomach as the rivers began to flow. She scowled as the _lustan_ and her mother quickly embraced, the _deamhan_ and _amadán_ standing apart as the reunion commenced._

_Her disgust was forgotten when the two stepped back and began talking amongst themselves._

_Her ears perked up, and she grinned as the _deamhan_ scuffed his toe on the ground. "What was in that gun?"_

_"Nutrients."_

_"Che! You've gotta be kidding me... _I was shitting myself there!_" The_ deamhan_ fell silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Say, why did it do that? The... exploding goo... thing? Was that part of the nutrients too?"_

_The _amadán_ smiled_. _"Who knows."_

_But she did, and she grinned as his smile flattened once the _deamhan_ turned his attention back to the fronds of _lustan_. "Well... whatever." The _deamhan_ smiled. "It's nice, huh. This kinda thing."_

She snorted. It was not nice. The _deamhan_ was weak. He had no control whatsoever—of his sword _or_ his flames. All the power he had would be going to waste if she didn't help Mephisto and his _amadán_ remedy the situation.

His _amadán_, who, like it or not—_she_ did, that was for certain—had potential.

She walked up the path to the gate and reached a hand out, and as she did she laughed. Which of the two would first come to fruition she wondered—

A sharp, hot jolt of electriity shot through her hand, and she swore. What the _focáil_—

Her eyes widened as the loud, familiar screech of metal on metal filled the air, and she swore again as the gate fell in on top her. "_Cac!_"

The bloody _deamhan_ and _amadán_ had fixed the Gate of Warding_._

_"Follow Sweet Children  
>I'll Show Thee The Way<br>Through All The Pain And  
>The Sorrows"<em>

_HOCUS POCUS – COME LITTLE CHILDREN_

**O7O**

_**lustan**_** = weed**

_**sióg an ghairdín**_** = the garden fairy**

_**tine ghealáin**_** = will o' the wisp**

_**go mbeire an diabhal leis thú**_** = may the devil take you with him**

_**deamhan prionsa**_** = daemon prince**

_**go hIfreann leat**_** = to hell with you**

_**focáil**_** = fuck**

**Panda Master X: BWUAGAH! I'M SO GLAD SOMEONE ELSE THOUGHT SO TOO! TUT MANY KUDOS FOR FIRST REVIEW, YAY! *throws purple confetti***

**And before yalls bombard me with comments stating otherwise I will say first that, contrary to popular belief, FEY = FAIRIES is WRONG, FEY = OTHERWORLDLY; DOOMED TO DIE OR AT THE POINT OF DEATH. FAY = FAIRIES, so yeah. Fun fact for the day!**

**Interesting tidbit? Originally this was gonna be Shima and Amai, hahah, with minor Bon and miniscule Rin. Yuki never reached the surface. **_**How times change...!**_** But for the ultimate pairing, people will be duking it out. Preferably without their panties, if the M rating is to stand. But it may not end with what you think, the pairing, so keep your eyes peeled for the landmines of bloody stool (STOOL = CHAIR; MUSHROOM; POOP) I'll be trying to drop on your heads.**

**But yeah, go read this girl's fic BUT BROTHER, I LOVE YOU, it's between Amai and Mephi. So CUTE~! And no, not in a kinky way you pervs. Strictly family, and a funny but dysfunctional one at that.**

**Enough with this babble.**


End file.
